DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant: The purpose of this proposal is to secure funding that will increase the Xavier Pharmacy Endowment for Minority Health, which will in turn, provide earnings for implementation of a strategic plan to expand minority health education and research. The endowment earnings will be used to support ongoing projects that will increase the research capability of the College of pharmacy in the area of diabetes, the promoting health disparities research, and increasing the pool of underrepresented minorities who pursue advanced education in biomedical and behavioral research. The goals of this project will be achieved: by investing in programs to enhance recruitment, research development, continuing education, and retention of faculty members. In addition, they propose providing financial support for research activities, opportunities and training for students committed to pursuing postgraduate studies, as well as for the expansion of research infrastructure. The implementation of this plan will increase the ability of the College to produce a pool of well- educated health professionals and biomedical researchers attuned to the issues of disparities research. The specific aims include the following: insert start-up funds for new faculty members and "seed grants" for current faculty members, provide partial funds for equipment maintenance and acquisition, support an ongoing faculty seminar program, develop a College of Pharmacy Undergraduate Summer Research program, provide scholarships to students who are committed to pursuing health disparities research, expand the post-Pharm. D. Fellowship Program, and provide partial funding for development of a Center for Diabetes Prevention and Research. This proposal also includes a business plan for prudent management and growth of the endowment fund, which will be awarded.